


I Like Your Heels

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link stay late in the studio experimenting with their new shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Heels

Link lay back on the couch in the lounge, his feet propped up. Thanks to that morning’s episode he spent the whole day walking around in heels, and his feet were tired and painful. He was about to doze off when Rhett walked in.

“Hey, nice legs.”

Link rolled his eyes. “You know, our scores were really close. This could’ve been you.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t.” Rhett laughed. Link sat up and ran the toe of his shoe along Rhett’s crotch. “Are we alone?”

“Yeah, the last of the crew just left.”

“Good. Sit down and rub my feet.” Link kicked off his shoes and Rhett sat down and began to massage his feet.

“You did a good job today, Link.”

“So did you. You looked good in those shoes.” Rhett kissed Link’s feet. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Link smiled. “Put your heels back on and walk around for me.” Rhett started to get up and get his gold heels. “Naked.”

“What?” Rhett turned towards Link with a look of shock.

“I want to see you wearing nothing but those heels.”

“I left them in the studio. Do you really want me to walk around the whole building naked?”

Link snickered. “I’ll come with you.” Link picked up his pink heels and followed Rhett into the studio. He sat down on the couch in the corner as Rhett pulled out the heels and began to undress. When he had finished removing his clothes he put the heels on and began to walk around the set.

“Very nice Rhett.” Link said, lick his lips. “Those shoes make your legs look really good.”

“Thank you, Link.” Rhett began to wobble a bit. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep these on.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet.” Link got up and smacked Rhett on the ass. “Bend over the desk. I’m going to fuck you.”

Rhett did as he was told and bent over the desk, his ass sitting high in the air. Link reached into the file cabinet and found the bottle of lube they had hidden on set. “I think I might put my heels back on too.” Link undressed and put the pink heels back on; he was much steadier than Rhett thanks to spending the whole day in them. He stood behind Rhett and stroked his back and ass.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve done this, hasn’t it baby?”

“Mmhmm.” Rhett responded. His arms were draped over the desk and the side of his face was pressed into the cool surface.

Link reached around and stroked Rhett. “I’ll try to make it really good for the both of us.” He whispered. Rhett shuddered; Link’s whispering drove him wild.

Link applied some lube to Rhett and himself, and ran the tip of his dick against Rhett’s entrance. With the both of them wearing heels, Link had a whole new angle he could work with. He played around with the speed of his touch and teased Rhett a little.

“Link, please…”

Link smiled. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Oh, I think you’re going to have to do better than that.”

Rhett whimpered. “ _Please_  Link, I need you.” Rhett begged. “I need you to fuck me.”

“You need it?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett was overcome with desire, sweat pouring off of his face and onto the table. “I need it, so bad.”

“Well then, I guess I have to give it to you.” Link slid into Rhett. Rhett groaned loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the room. He shook a little. Link placed his hands on Rhett’s hips in order to keep him steady. “I’ve got you baby, you’re doing well.” Link kept his movements slow in order to maintain his balance and keep Rhett from falling.

“Link…Link…” Rhett sighed.

“Yes?”

“Link, I…” Rhett was unable to finish his sentence. Link snickered. “I love it when you say my name. It’s so fucking hot.” Link stroked his sides and hips and pressed him into the table in order to keep him in place. “I’m going to come. Are you ready?”

“Ooooh…” Was all Rhett could say. He was out of his mind with pleasure.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Link dug his nails into Rhett’s hips and came with a loud, guttural moan. He pulled out slowly, and Rhett started to slide off of the table and onto his knees. Link guided him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself, then pulled up a chair and sat next to Rhett. He looked him over and saw he was still hard.

“Touch yourself.” Link said, running his foot down Rhett’s leg. “It looks like you need a little relief.”

Rhett leaned forward a little, his head touching the desk, and began stroking his manhood. He closed his eyes and smiled. “Damn Link, you’ve got me all worked up.”

“I’m glad.” Rhett touched and teased himself until he came, some of it hitting the underside of the desk. When he was done, he crawled over to Link. Link grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply. “How was that?” he asked.

“Very good. Thank you Link.”

“You’re welcome.” Link looked around at the piles of clothes and the puddle of come under the desk. “How about we get this cleaned up and head home? I’m pretty worn out.”

“Me too.” Rhett said. The men got dressed and cleaned up the set. Rhett placed the bottle of lube back in the file cabinet and wiped the desk down. Link cleaned up the come that was on the floor and put the shoes away. He looked around. “This looks good. You ready to go?”

“Yeah.”  The two men locked up the studio and got in the car. Link smiled as he pulled away.

“We should spend more late nights at the office.”

“Yup.” Rhett said. “I think we were pretty productive tonight.”


End file.
